Wolf and Toad
by Lonewerewolf01
Summary: Harry potter AU. In Harry's 5th year Remus is teaching DADA. However all is not well at Hogwarts. The High Inquisitor is coming and she doesn't like werewolves...
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf and Toad**

I was so unbelievably tired. It was only my third day back at Hogwarts and I felt like crawling in a hole to die in peace. Since teaching here in Harry's third year I had not had much people contact and the supposedly 'controlled' chaos that is the Hogwarts hallways overwhelmed me. Of course if James and Sirius were here there would also be four boys running down the corridors leaving mischief and mayhem as they went. Now it was the turn of Fred and George Weasley to wreak havoc upon this school. I think that Minerva McGonagall will hunt me down if I raise a kid up to be another marauder. She would most likely appear at my door and... I shook my head stopping that line of thought in its tracks. Looking around I saw students hurrying in every direction; some to the main hall, some to their common rooms and a fair few were heading to the library. I saw Fred and George wave to me as I walked by, I waved back but didn't stop. I didn't want to know what they were doing at the moment. On my first day back they had tried all sorts of things to 'test my limits'. I managed to sniff out the dungbombs, de-boggart my desk and I chased off Peeves with the 'Wadiwasi' spell. That had dumbfounded them and they actually behaved in my class, McGonagall was astounded and was badgering me about 'working some magic in the other teachers classrooms'. I would have liked to help but I told her that Snapes classroom would probably have some ward on it to keep out werewolves or Snape would 'accidently', and I stress that for good reason, spill silver or wolfsbane on me or slip it in any drink or chocolate I brought to the lesson. So I decided to leave the other teachers to it. I carried on heading to the great hall, one of the house elves had told me that there was chocolate pudding for dessert and pork chops for dinner. My favourite, most of the staff knew this and they also knew that I got cravings in the week leading up to the full moon, so they tried to eat as much as possible before I arrived. As I entered the great hall I nearly walked into Filch, he glared at me and his horrible cat, Mrs. Norris, spat at me, I bit back a growl at her and side-stepped Filch before finally making it to the staff table, looking along it I groaned, the normally empty seat next to mine was filled by Sibyl Trelawney, I stopped and looked pleadingly at the headmaster, he smiled at me and mouthed "have fun" towards me, then he became very preoccupied with examining his goblet. I scowled and mentally prepared myself to face the horror that was our divination professor. As I eased myself into my seat her head shot round and her eyes bored into mine. I involuntarily gulped. Past her I could see Snape shaking with laughter at my predicament. I quickly stuck my wand at him under the table and made his chicken start doing a seductive dance with a piece of lettuce in front of him. His face went purple and I laughed before turning back to face the rest of the school. I studiously ignored Trelawney until just as I was about to eat my chocolate pudding she asked me "Can I read your future from your hand, Mr Lupin?" I sighed, if I refused she would annoy me for the rest of dinner and I really did want to eat my chocolate pudding. So I nodded and gingerly held out my hand, as she was about to grab it I saw what appeared to be a silver ring on her middle finger. I quickly pulled my hand away and explained "your ring, its silver." She nodded and carefully took it off before taking my hand. She looked at it for what felt like five minutes and I was actually quite worried about what it would say. She eventually looked up, I jumped when she spoke, her voice had twisted and sounded like she was possessed. She pointed at me and said "Your great foe will arrive soon, be strong and she will not harm you or those you love, should you fail, it may mean the end." She began spluttering and her voice returned to normal. She then stood up and walked swiftly out of the hall like an insect. Harry, Ron and Hermione were giving me funny looks; I shrugged in their general direction before returning to by beloved chocolate pudding. When we were in second year James had said that trying to get chocolate off me was like trying to get the one ring off Gollum, there was a strong hazard off getting your fingers bitten off.

After dinner I went back to my office and from there I went through a magnificent wolf portrait that Dumbledore had given me before the start of term, to my private rooms. There was a smoking goblet on the table with a note from Snape;

Lupin,

Although Dumbledore has forbidden me from tampering with your potion please note that the fiasco at dinner will not be tolerated. I hope you have an 'eventful' day tomorrow.

S. Snape

I looked sceptically at the goblet before raising it to my face and sniffing it. It smelt no worse than usual. Carefully I drank a small amount; it didn't taste any different. Sighing I thought "To hell with it, if I'm poisoned I will get to see the wrath of Poppy Pomfrey descend on Snape." In a quick practised motion I drained the goblet. I spent the rest of the evening grading essays and making notes for coming lessons. As I was getting ready for bed the flames in my fireplace went green. I grabbed my wand, instantly alert and ready for anything. When Albus Dumbledore stepped through the fireplace I still trained my wand on him before asking the orders password "The phoenix." I began and waited for him to finish. He smiled and said "And the Order shall slay the dark". I relaxed and offer him some tea or hot chocolate. He declined and sat down at the kitchen table. I sat down opposite him and asked "What can I do for you Proffess- Albus?" He smiled at my slip and said "Well my boy, I have some, ah, interesting news; you remember the article in the Daily Prophet saying that Hogwarts was now open to be inspected by the ministry?"

"Yes, I remember that annoying Skeeter woman kept on trying to get past the wards to get photos of the staff and school." I had taken great pleasure in escorting her out of the grounds myself. Although, her questions about my lycanthropy had made me want to rip her throat out.

Albus laughed and continued, "Yes, she did call you some interesting names that day. Well, back to business. The Ministry have ordered a 'High Inquisitor to come and inspect the school. I thought you should know as you have had dealings with her in the past." I frowned and he continued, "Remus, Dolores Umbridge is coming to Hogwarts".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I choked on my tea and Dumbledore stood up. I held out my hand to say 'don't come near me yet'. He sat down and studied me as I tried to control my breathing and keep down the emotions rising up in me. The wolf in me was screaming at me to run, to hide. Apart from Fenir Greyback the only person it and I feared was Umbridge, although I would never admit that to anyone except Sirius. I raised my head to face Dumbledore who was studying my face with a mixture of worry and intrigue. I managed to spit out, "That, that, _woman, _is coming HERE?" I nearly yelled at him. He nodded his head and said, "I'm sorry Remus, I wish it was someone else. If you need to escape for a while I know Hagrid is looking for some help." With that he excused himself and left my rooms. I sat at the table, nursing my now cold tea. What would I do? I know most of the school was aware of my lycanthropy but Umbridge would twist it and try to turn people against me. I shook my head and stood up, maybe reading a good book would help.

I sat down in my favourite armchair by a nicely roaring fire. At the moment I was reading 'Quidditch through the ages'. Though I was not a huge Quidditch fan I enjoyed reading about the history of the sport. I felt my eyes get heavy and all of a sudden I was dreaming.

I was running through a wood, something was behind me, heavy breathing and harsh snarls followed me as I twisted and turned along the forest floor. Then I tripped, I lay there on the ground, half stunned, my ankle was throbbing with red hot pain. I heard footfalls behind me. I whimpered and curled up in a tight ball. A snarl, then blinding pain in my side, I lashed out and received a slash across my face. I screamed and all of a sudden I heard shouts headed towards me. The creature let out a bloodcurdling howl then disappeared. I felt someone touch my head. I curled up tighter, expecting more pain. Then a voice, my mother's spoke to me; "Remus, Remus, its ok honey, your safe now, I've got you." But then she screamed.

**I'm so evil leaving it on a cliff hanger. I will post the next chapter again soon and the next bit of Death of a king should be posted soon. **


End file.
